Obsessive Ring
by starrrrii
Summary: What does he have that I do not? Why is it that you offer him those warm eyes that I wish to be fixed on me? Why is it that you kid around with that Egyptian? What is it that he has that I don't? One-sided RyouxBakura. Might shock you just WHO "I" is. R


**Obsessive Ring**

Do I own the show? No. Do I own the plot? Yes. Please Read and Review.

**Chapter Warnings:** Implied sexual connotations, One-sided Tendershipping, and Consensual MarikORMalik+"You"Shipping

* * *

I find myself staring at you, caressing your cheek as I try to bring you comfort- any type of comfort that would lessen the pain that I have caused you. It is hard to explain but I know that I was the one that bound you to myself, unable to escape the extravagant bonds that keep you next to me. I love you too much to let you go and I knew that you will never forgive me for keeping you here. I knew that if I kept you here, you would eventually see the feelings that I have for you. You know that I have a hard time expounding on my feelings- elaborating on what I truly feel for you. I know that if I kept you here, HE won't be able to get you. You're mine and you can never belong to someone else. You're mine- you've always been mine.

"Are you thirsty?"

You shake your head, moving closer to me as if begging for the warmth that I can give you. I find myself longing even though you are in my arms. It's hard to explain what I'm feeling but I really cannot fully explain how much you mean to me. You are my god and I would do anything for you. And yet, all you can do is offer me those cold, dead eyes that I try to avoid. I do not wish to do this to you and yet every time I let you go, you always come back to HIM. What does he have that I do not? Why is it that you offer him those warm eyes that I wish to be fixed on me? Why is it that you kid around with that Egyptian? What is it that he has that I don't?

"Are you cold?"

You nodded sheepishly, wrapping your arms around me. My eyes softened in complete adoration, brushing the white hair from your closed eyes. My heart would skip a beat as I caress your cheek again. When was the last time you let me touch you? You knew that it would be like this in the end. My hand left your cheek as I place it on your pale chest. The five cones on the ring damaged you badly, did it not? It was the only way to keep you by my side. Using the shadow magic WAS the only thing that I could do to chain you to me completely. Believe me, I did not know that it would do this to your soul. If I did, then I would not have done the ritual. Then again, I cannot make any promises that I will not do it again.

"Do you love me?"

You look up at me, slowly peering your eyes open. Those eyes were looking at me with such softness and serenity. It escapes me just how strong the powers of the Ring can be. I thought that the magic would wear off after a few minutes of taking you as mine. I apologize for being too rough and I further apologize for taking you against your will... But I knew that you would enjoy it too. You were making those noises that made the Egyptian smile at you like that. Of course, I needed the Ring to subdue your flailing. The taste was bitter though as I kissed you, listen to you beg for more. A soft smile appeared on your lips as you nodded once more, answering my question. I mimicked your reaction, smiling as well as I press our foreheads together.

"Why?"

My voice broke out in a stutter, as if I was scared to hear your reply. You sat up, the sheets slowly coming off of you as I finally take a good look at the twisted piece of art that you have become. You have bruises everywhere, numerous bite marks that I have created myself when you claimed that the Egyptian was your master. Some blood was spilt too but I am happy that you managed to see it my way in the end. You move closer, caressing my cheek in the process. Of course I melt in your hold, pressing my cheek against your palm as I enjoy this moment. My heart was pounding in my chest. Finally- Finally! You recognize my feelings for you. My eyes opened slightly, staring back at those crimson orbs that I love. You are mine for I have named you myself. You are mine and I am your host. I asked my question again and your lips finally break out in a smirk that I know. Your eyes are still hollow and as you whisper your reply, tears trickled down my cheek. I nodded in agreement before smiling back at you. I don't care, at least I have you- even if you are just a shell of the person I love.

"Because you want me to."


End file.
